power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Side Kicked/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (The Power Players all run down from the stairs) Sarge Charge: On your left! Zoe: Running on the stairs? Really? Action Axel: Really important! (Bearbarian grabs Masko) Masko: Throw me to the bowl! (Bearbarian throws Masko onto the top shelf of the kitchen. Masko picks up a bowl and tosses it to Sarge. Sarge knocks on the refrigerator door and it knocks a box of cereal that's on top of the refrigerator. The cereal box leans forwards and it spills cereal directly onto the bowl that Masko threw. Galileo tosses a spoon to the bowl) Bobbie Blobby: Axel! Catch! (Bobbie fires clay from her mecha-suit at the bowl, causing the bowl to move to the right and the spoon lands on it. Action Axel grunts as he skates to where the bowl is about to land. Action Axel detransforms himself into his normal self and catches the bowl) Yeah! Bearbarian: Yes! Axel: Sarge Charge, Operation Snack Attack is a success! (The Power Players all laugh) Zoe: Or you could just pour a bowl of cereal like normal people do. Axel: Normal people don't have to train. More fun this way anyway! Zoe: It's fun for you, but I don't get to join in. Galileo: Well, of course not! You're not a toy like the rest of us! Simple! (Zoe angrily walks away) Sarge Charge: Galileo, really? Bearbarian: That was kinda mean. Galileo: Something I said? (An alarm goes off) Axel: Intruder in the bedroom! Go! (Zoe watches as the Power Players run upstairs to Axel's room) Zoe: Not a toy? Hmm. We'll see. Axel: All right! Whoever you… are? Bearbarian: Huh? Slobot: This toy was not here, and now it is here. Galileo: Huh? (Sarge runs and hides behind a book) Sarge Charge: Oldest trap in the book! No one moves! While we're distracted by this thing, Madcap's henchmen can attack from behind! Axel: Guys! (picks up the toy) It's the Pyramid of Prediction! The toy that knows your future! You ask it a question, choose a side, and it tells you your answer! It's magic! Bobbie and Bearbarian: Or… random. (Masko leaps up and lands onto Axel's hand) Masko: Oh! I have a very important question. Pyramid, who is the best wrestler in the room? Pyramid: Game on. Axel: But… that's what I say. And it doesn't answer the question. Huh? Must be broken. Pyramid: You look disappointed, small one. Share your thoughts with me. (The Pyramid gets onto Masko's head. Masko grunts as he tries to get the pyramid of his head) Masko: Ahhh! (Masko kicks Sarge and Bearbarian) Bearbarian: What kind of toy does that? Sarge Charge: Bad toys, that's what kind! (Masko starts fighting the Power Players) Bobbie Blobby: Anybody else hear a creepy voice before Masko got kidnapped? Axel: Bobbie, wait! We have to get that thing off without blasting. Bobbie Blobby: And there goes the fun. Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (The room's vent door open) Bobbie Blobby: Isn't it supposed to rain metal today? (An army of Pyramids and their leader arrive) Pyrant: I am Pyrant and this is my army. Action Axel: Army? But how? Pyrant: Madcap. He brought us all to life with Minergy. Action Axel: But why would…? Pyrant: To capture and hand you over to him, in exchange for our freedom. Sarge Charge: He knows all the answers before you even ask the questions. (Action Axel pulls out his Power Sword) Action Axel: Let see him answer my Power Sword! Pyrant: Your resistance is noted. And will be met. Bearbarian: Finally, something to break! Roar! (Bearbarian charges forward and destroys some of the Pyramids with his World Breaker, but the army surrounds him) Pyrant: Welcome to my collective. Sarge Charge: Incoming! (While the Power Players are fighting against the Pyramids, Masko charges to Bobbie) Bobbie Blobby: Masko, want some too? (Masko kicks Bobbie's battlesuit, causing the suit to fire clay at random places) Galileo: Bobbie! Oh, no, you don't! (Galileo grabs Masko's arm and tosses him aside) Bobbie Blobby: Sorry, Stretchy. But you aren't yourself right now! (fires clay at Masko) And until we figure out why… clay suit for you. For the rest of these Pyramids, I'm gonna need a bigger fist! (fights the Pyramid with her clay-shaped fist) Move aside! (Her battlesuit slips on the floor) Bearbarian! You're blocking my… (crashes into the now-brainwashed Bearbarian) way. Uh-oh! Wait! Don't! Grey is not my color. I… (Bearbarian opens Bobbie's battlesuit, causing the Pyramids to arrive and mind-control her. Nearby, Slobot is hiding behind a shelf) Slobot: Danger. The Pyramids are… (a Pyramid mind-controls him) …my friends. (Action Axel is using his Power Sword to fight off the Pyramids) Action Axel: Guys, we have to stop them before they land on any more of us! Guys? (Action Axel notices that Galileo and Sarge are both fighting against the brainwashed Bearbarian and Masko) Galileo: We're a little busy with Bearbarian and Masko! Action Axel: What have they done to them? Pyrant: I predict you will join us. Action Axel: Yeah? Well, guess again! (Action Axel continues to fight against the Pyramids, now that he's the only one who isn't brainwashed yet) Power Players: We are one! Join us! Action Axel: No, thanks! (dodges the Pyramids) What's happening to everyone? (The Pyramids form into a large serpent-like creature) Pyrant: You will soon be part of us. (Action Axel dodges the serpent's attack and fires at it, destroying it) Power Players: We are one with Pyrant! Join us! Action Axel: Aw, man! My friends are zombies and I really need some backup! (Zoe throws a roller skate at the Power Players) Zoe: Did someone say backup? (Action Axel turns around and gasps when he sees Zoe making a homemade superhero suit out of cardboard boxes) Action Axel: Zoe! Zoe: Call me Action Zoe! The glue might not be completely dry yet. I may not be a toy, but I have what it takes to fight. (sees the Pyramids) Aaah! What are those? (Zoe grabs two books and smashes some of the Pyramids) Action Axel: No time for explanation. (Zoe picks up Action Axel and he's standing on the palm of her hand) Only time to say I'm glad you're here, and I'm sorry about earlier! Zoe: Thank you! That means so much-- Action Axel: That's all the time for mushy! These things have got the team brainwashed! You take care of the Pyramids. I'm gonna try set all of our friends free! (Action Axel leaps off from Zoe's hand and continues fighting the Pyramid) Masko: We want you on new team, yes? (Masko grabs Action Axel) Action Axel: No! (Nearby, Zoe continues smashing the Pyramids with the two books she's holding) Zoe: Ready for hero stuff! Masko: Yes. You wear funny hat and think like Masko. (Masko kicks Action Axel, and lands near the closet) Action Axel: The way you think makes you unique. And I want to stay unique too! (Masko knocks down Action Axel) Masko: Then we wrestle until you lose! (The Pyramids all surround Action Axel) Action Axel: Zoe, help! Help! Aw, nuts! Activate Power Sword! (activates his Power Sword and attacks the Pyramids) Better! (Galileo, who's flying to Action Axel, fires at him but he dodges the blast) Galileo, you too? Galileo: Join our scene or else… (Action Axel ducks down from another blast from Galileo) Action Axel: Whoa! Gotta get rid of that pointy hat! (gets onto Galileo and pulls the Pyramid off his head) Get off of him! Zoe: Nice one, Axel! Galileo: What happened? Anyone get the license plate of that Egyptian artifact that hit me? Aaah! (Action Axel carries Galileo and places him on top of his treasure chest) Action Axel: Gal, you okay? What happened when that thing was on your head? Galileo: Their leader, Pyrant, talks in our ear. He has the answer to everything. Action Axel: Yeah? Well, that gives me an idea! Zoe: (to the Pyramids) Get away! (Bobbie fires clay at Zoe) Bobbie Blobby: Not even a toy. Zoe: Stop saying that! I still have power, even without the powers! (Bearbarian hits Zoe with his World Breaker) Ouch! (Zoe lands near Action Axel and Galileo) Action Axel: Zoe! You okay? Zoe: Oh, yeah. I may be an amateur hero. Making cereal looked a lot more fun than this. Action Axel: You're holding your own! The Pyramites are no match for you. Zoe: For now, maybe, but I can't keep this up forever and they just keep coming back for more! Action Axel: Zoe, you're part of the team now and a hero never gives up! (Zoe sees the remaining brainwashed Power Players) Zoe: Speaking of which, looks like we've got a new problem! Action Axel: I'll be right back! Zoe: Hmm? What? You're leaving me? With all of them? (Action Axel leaps up) Action Axel: You got a battlesuit and Galileo. I think you're in great hands! And I've got a date with destiny! (Action Axel lands in front of Pyrant and his army) Pyrant: Take him, minions. Deliver him into the collective. Action Axel: Oh, no. I hope I don't get taken over and brought into the collective! (Action Axel lets the Pyramids form itself into a bigger pyramid around him and allows them to trap him) Galileo: Axel! Zoe: Axel! (Inside the pyramid, Action Axel gasps) Pyrant: Finally, you give in. As with all, eventually. Action Axel: Yeah, I have a question about that. Pyrant: Ask all the questions you wish. I have all answers. Action Axel: Any question at all? Pyrant: That's what I said. Action Axel: No, you said, “All the questions you wish”. And I said, “Any questions at all?” Pyrant: They are the same thing. Action Axel: Do you really think it's the same thing? Pyrant: What? Yes. Why are you asking this? (While Action Axel is trying to break down Pyrant, Zoe grabs the brainwashed Masko) Zoe: All right, Masko, time to get your face cover back to normal! (tries to pull the Pyramid off of Masko's head, but Masko's stretchable neck prevents her from doing so) And you'd better hope Axel getting taken over was the plan! Otherwise, Uncle Andrew's gonna find out about this! (Inside the pyramid, Pyrant is starting to get annoyed by Action Axel) Pyrant: Your questions begin to tire me. Action Axel: I'm just saying, for someone who knows “all”, you sure get confused easily. Pyrant: I am the master of destiny! Action Axel: Ha! Whose? Pyrant: Yours! Action Axel: Then who's the master of your destiny? Pyrant: I am! Action Axel: But you said you're here to pay off a debt to Madcap. Pyrant: What? No! Well, yes, but after that... Action Axel: So, right now, you're kind of the master of nothing at all. Harsh. (Outside the pyramid, Pyrant is about to get breaking down) Pyrant: Grr! Zoe: Whatever Axel doing in there seems to be working! So, we've gotta keep working out here! Galileo: Yes! We can do this, partner! (throws his disks at the Pyramids) Zoe: Partner? You mean it? Galileo: Indeed! Now, keep that hero's grip on our elastic luchador while I-- (Galileo throws a disk at the Pyramid and frees Masko from Pyrant's control) Masko: Is the hot in there or is that just for me? Galileo: (to Zoe) Pretty stylish move, huh? I've been watching more action movies lately. Masko: Whoo! Nice! You make my head feel less the pointy. Galileo: Hmm. We're still outnumbered. Zoe: What we did to Masko, we can do for the others. Partner, let's go! (Inside the pyramid, Pyrant is about to go haywire) Pyrant: My… mind… you've messed with its perfect knowledge. Action Axel: Who? Me? If I were you, I'd go and see the person who thinks he's the master of your destiny. That's where this all went haywire. It is going haywire, right? (Pyrant collapses into the ground, causing the Pyramids to all disappear in the room and the Power Players to be free from Pyrant's control) There we go. Slobot: Vision restored. Pyrant: Go, my trusted ones! I must seek answers from Madcap. (Pyrant and his army all enter the vent and get out of the house. Action Axel detransforms himself) Axel: You did it! You protected all of us long enough for me to do what had to be done. Zoe: Infuriate him with 9-year-old-boy logic? (chuckles) Axel: Pretty much, yeah. Masko: Zoe, she join the team, yes? (The Power Players all cheer) Zoe: Gosh, you guys, thanks, but… no thanks? Axel: I think you mean, “Yes, this has been my dream”. Zoe: Oh, don't get me wrong. It was a blast. But it reminded me that I really want to get back into softball. I think I may have a hidden talent! There's a pick-up game at the park! See-ya! (Zoe leaves the room, making the Power Players all grumble) Galileo: What now? Axel: Operation Snack Attack, the sequel, anyone? Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts